The Lovegood Diaries
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: A collection of missing moments and diary entries from Luna Lovegood, starting from the first time she is introduced in the series in Order of the Phoenix. Over time, she begins to develop a fondness for Harry Potter.
1. September 1995

The Lovegood Diaries

Summary – A collection of missing moments and diary entries from Luna Lovegood, from the time she is introduced in the series until the end of the war. Over that time, she begins to develop a fondness for Harry Potter.

Note – I can't believe I have to clarify this, but the character of Daphne Greengrass in this story is not a self-insertion of the author.

Chapter One – September 1995

* * *

It was the first Saturday of the term at Hogwarts.

Luna Lovegood, now in her fourth year, knew that the mornings of the first weekend out in the school grounds were always the quietest. People were usually too exhausted to leave their beds, but not her. She jumped out of bed at first light, dressed quickly and descended the castle, whistling a happy tune to herself all the way down. Once she stepped out of the castle and into the brilliant warm sunshine, she yawned and stretched and then marched down the grassy slopes of the grounds towards the lake.

She picked her favourite beech tree near the water's edge to sit under and then she pulled from her bag a small black book, that turned out to be her diary, a small bottle of ink and a fresh packet of Radish flavoured Sugar Quills.

Luna looked around to make sure she was definitely alone, then opened the page she had bookmarked with her pair old of Spectrospecs from last months _The Quibbler. _She put them on, observed her surroundings, and when she was certain the area was free of Wrackspurts, and that her mind could be at its sharpest, she licked the sugary tip of her Sugar Quill and began to write about her thoughts of her first week back.

Once she'd finished writing her diary entry, Luna took her Spectrospecs off, bookmarked her page with them again and then stowed her diary away in her bag. She looked up towards the castle. There was a small group of older Hufflepuff students wandering down the slope towards her. If they knew she was there, they certainly didn't let on, they veered off to the left to walk around the lake and didn't even glance in her direction.

Their voices echoed back to her as she pulled out her History of Magic essay on Giant Wars, which she started last night, and was determined to finish before Monday. It was one of her trickier subjects, not because the material was difficult, but because the History of Magic classroom was still infested with a Wrackspurt nest and constantly made her drowsy and inattentive in class.

She had brought this to the attention of Professor Binns many times, of course, but so far nothing had been done about it. The ghost always acted confused when she talked to him, as if he was unaware of such problems, and he would always fly off through the blackboard in a hurry and disappear.

Luna was brought out of her reverie by the growling of her stomach. She checked her watch, saw that it was around about the time breakfast would normally be served in the Great Hall, and began packing up her things. She had only made a little bit of headway on her essay, but nowhere near enough, and hoped that a meal might help her finish it afterwards.

* * *

_7th September 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_My first week back at Hogwarts has been the most fun._

_The most wonderful thing has happened. The first week of the school year is over and I still have all my shoes! This beats my record of four days from last year, but it has probably helped me that students at Hogwarts seem distracted. This Ministry woman who is now teaching here, Professor Umbridge, reminds me of home. Every June, in the river by our house, there is a congregation of toads who have their mating season. When I stare unblinkingly at the Professor in class, this is all I can see._

_She gave me detention, which is fair enough, I should have been reading my textbook. But there were also rumours sweeping the school that Harry Potter had been given detention as well, for calling out Umbridge and proclaiming that You-Know-Who was back, and that Harry fought him and escaped. All summer my father and I had been questioning the articles being published by The Daily Prophet, so the next time I saw Harry, I told him I believed him! Even though we don't know each other very well, yet, he seems to have accepted my friendship!_

_I wonder if Harry will be in detention with me. It sure would be nice to have someone to talk too._

_I had met Harry in person for the first time (he was taller than I imagined) when he and his friends had sat in on my compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts. I had thoroughly enjoyed listening to a conversation for a change, instead of silence, it was nice. We all rode up to the school in the same carriage too. Harry is the only other person I know that has been able to see the Thestrals pulling the carriages!_

_I don't know yet if that means we're going insane or that everyone else is._

_I'm going to put you away now, and maybe do homework instead. I see other students coming and I don't want them to see me writing you. You understand._

_Lots of love,_

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

Luna's shoe streak didn't last.

A little more than a week later, she found herself going down to dinner in bare feet, which felt numb against the cold stone floor. She had this terrible habit of not wearing socks on the days when her shoes got stolen and she always paid for it.

Nobody noticed her lack of footwear when she entered the Great Hall. This was nothing new, people tended not to acknowledge Luna if they could avoid it, and she was able to make it to the Ravenclaw table without a single comment.

She had some sausages and pumpkin juice and before she knew it, dinner was over, and people began to pour out of the Great Hall. Not wanting her bare feet being trampled on, she dawdled at the back as people flooded out into the Entrance Hall. She was one of the last students to reach the exit, but when she did, someone finally noticed her.

'Luna?'

Luna swivelled around.

Daphne Greengrass, a pretty blonde girl, appeared from the Great Hall and was approaching with some concern as she looked down at Luna's bare feet. Despite her being in Slytherin, and in the year above, Daphne had generally always been nice to Luna. She had a history of standing up for her, almost as much as Ginny Weasley did, and had in the past helped Luna get her belongings back at the end of term.

'Hi,' Luna said brightly.

'Why aren't you wearing any shoes?' Daphne asked curiously, looking up into the eyes of her friend.

'It's Tuesday,' Luna said bluntly, as if it were obvious.

'Okay,' Daphne raised her eyebrows. 'So, you haven't been bullied out of them?'

'Bullied?' Luna asked, her protuberant eyes widening curiously as she contemplated this question for a moment and then shook her head.

'Well good,' Daphne said, though she seemed unconvinced. 'Have you had a good start to term?'

'Yes, thank you,' said Luna, 'except I already got detention.'

Daphne sighed. 'Let me guess,' she said, turning her head to look back into the Great Hall, 'Professor Umbridge?'

Luna nodded and Daphne snorted. 'Dreadful woman,' she said shaking her head, 'she tried coercing me into helping her, like the other Slytherin's are, and when I said no, she gave _me_ detention!'

'I had to do lines,' Luna said, 'what about you.'

Daphne nodded. 'It was pretty boring.'

'Did you see any Moon Frogs in her office?' Luna asked curiously. 'I heard she has a personal collection, but I didn't see any.'

'What are—?' Daphne paused and looked wearily at Luna. 'Actually— no, I didn't see any, sorry.'

Luna shrugged. 'Oh, well,' she said, 'if it were me, I'd want to keep them hidden too.'

They stood in silence for a moment. The Entrance Hall was deserted. They could faintly hear the marching of students above them.

'Anyway,' Daphne said with a shrug, 'I've got homework to do—'

'Same,' Luna said nodding.

'Speak to you later?'

'Bye!'

They dispersed and Luna began the trudge back to Ravenclaw tower. There were no seats left in the common room, which was fine by her, she headed up to her dormitory instead to put some socks on. A couple of the girls she shared her dormitory with were talking when she arrived, but stop when she entered, rolled their eyes and went on chattering.

They didn't even question her bare feet.

Luna pulled on some socks, closed the hanging around her four-posted, pulled her homework out of her bag and went about finishing it.

* * *

_18__th__ September 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I lost two pairs of shoes this week._

_It's most unfortunate, sure, but I blame myself. I wore those new turquoise ones I made over the summer, the ones that sparkle underfoot when I walk; I guess I showed them off to one too many people, because by lunch time, they were gone._

_It doesn't matter. Whenever the first Hogsmeade visit comes around, I'll spend some time in Gladrags Wizardwear and pick out a few new ones. Last term, they had the loveliest and brightest pair of yellow shoes on display which I think should match by hair. I had been unable to afford them at the time, not that I can, perhaps they still have them._

_I hope Hogsmeade isn't this weekend. Professor Umbridge gave me detention again, I'm afraid to say, this time because I entered her classroom in bare feet. I attempted to explain how I came to have no shoes, but she wouldn't listen, and now I will be spending my Saturday afternoon writing lines._

_Maybe this time I will ask her to show me her Moon Frog collection._

_Heaps of Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_


	2. October 1995

Chapter Two – October 1995

* * *

It was to be the first Hogsmeade visit of the year at the start of October, and when the bell rang for the end of class at about three in the afternoon on the Friday beforehand, Luna made a beeline for the school grounds. She wanted to sit in her favourite spot under the beech tree by the lake, finish as much homework as she could today and have the entire of her Saturday free to enjoy the wonders the small village down the hill offered.

Half-way down the slope of the grounds, she noticed someone else was already sitting there and hesitated. Then the sun glinted off the sheen of the persons hair and she felt her spirits lift again. She quickened her pace down the slope in excitement and reached the tree slightly out of breath.

'Hi Luna,' Ginny Weasley said brightly, looking up from her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay as Luna put a hand up to her chest.

'Hi,' Luna said breathlessly, 'I'm not interrupting am I—?'

'Not at all,' Ginny said, smiling, 'please, sit.'

Luna heaved her bag off her shoulders and sat beside her friend.

'Did you have the same idea as me?' Luna asked curiously as she also took out her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and went about setting herself up. 'I want to finish my homework and not worry about it whilst I'm in Hogsmeade tomorrow.'

'That was pretty much my thought, yes,' Ginny said in agreement, scribbling out something she wrote and trying again.

Luna fished in her bag for something.

'Would you like a Sugar Quill?' Luna asked politely, holding up the packet she'd been working through that week.

'Yes, please,' Ginny said, taking one without question.

'They are really nice,' Luna said casually, licking the tip of her own, 'they're Radish flavoured.'

She looked expectantly at Ginny. Her friend's nose had wrinkled, and she was staring down at it in disgust, like she had put the ink end in her mouth by mistake.

'Radish flavoured?' Ginny repeated, making a face. 'I thought it was Strawberry! Urgh, where did you even get these?'

Luna gave her friend a look. 'I happen to like them,' she said, putting the packet away.

'Oh Luna, I'm sorry,' Ginny said apologetically, 'I appreciate you offering me one and everything, but it tastes really awful!'

Luna didn't reply. She let the moment pass, began writing, and eventually they started helping each other with the essay. About an hour later, after only a little progress, they were distracted by the arrival of Hermione Granger, who had sought out Ginny for a matter of importance.

'Actually,' Hermione said, as Ginny went to collect up her things, 'Luna might be interested in hearing this as well.'

'Interested in what?' Ginny asked curiously, after snapping shut her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory._

Hermione looked carefully around at the other students that occupied the grounds. There were some first years down by the lake, a good fifty metres away, who were skimming rocks across the surface of the water and were no chance of overhearing. Hermione flattened the back of her skirt and sat down cross-legged in front of the two younger girls.

'Well, it's concerning this _awful_ Umbridge woman,' Hermione began to say, raising her eyebrows at them, 'Harry, Ron and I had this idea—'

'I'm in!' Ginny said as quick as a flash, putting her hand up.

'Let me explain first,' Hermione said bitterly, rolling her eyes. 'Umbridge is teaching us this rubbish textbook theory,' Hermione waved a hand over the textbook Ginny had just snapped shut, 'so I thought it might be good if anyone who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts properly, should get the chance to learn from someone who _actually _knows what they are doing.'

'Learn from you?' Luna asked curiously, there was considerable doubt in her voice that Hermione identified immediately.

'No, not from me, from Harry,' Hermione said in return, and Ginny nodded understandably. 'Would you at least be willing to hear what he has to say?'

'Absolutely,' Ginny said enthusiastically, looking round at Luna who had a blank expression on her face.

'All right,' Luna agreed finally. 'When? Now?'

'Tomorrow,' Hermione said, carefully. 'We thought we'd do it outside the school, as far away from Umbridge as possible. We'll meet in the Hogs Head, much quieter in there.'

'The Hogs Head?' Luna asked inquisitively, her eyes bulged excitedly. 'The owner owns a pet Chimaera, did you know? He keeps it in the basement and breeds it with his tribe of goats.'

'I don't think that's true,' Hermione said as Ginny suppressed a giggle. 'Anyway, can I leave it with you to spread the word, Ginny?'

Ginny, who was still biting her lip to stop from laughing at what Luna had said, nodded her head.

'And please,' Hermione said glancing briefly at Luna, 'try to be discreet. We don't want Umbridge finding out about this.'

Hermione waved goodbye and made her way back to the castle. Luna barely had time to process what had just happened, when Ginny started packing things into her bag.

'Did you finish your essay?' Luna asked as Ginny swung her bag over her shoulder.

'No. There's no point now is there?' Ginny asked in response. 'I'm going to go tell Michael about tomorrow. Hopefully he can bring some of his friends.'

'Michael? Michael Somerled, the Verwood Vampire?' Luna asked, gawping as her friend began to trot away. 'Why would you tell him about the meeting?'

'I'm sorry, Luna,' Ginny called out, waving, 'I'll see you later?'

Luna half-waved back and watched her friend rush back to the castle. She sighed and looked down at her books and parchment scattered around her. Suddenly, the likelihood of getting all her homework done by tomorrow so that she could enjoy Hogsmeade was no longer possible. She collected her things up, like Ginny had, stowed them away in her bag and then returned to the castle for dinner.

* * *

_6__th__ October 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I think I joined a revolution this weekend._

_If I did, I must be honest, I couldn't think of a better leader. A bunch of us students wrote our names on a list, declaring that we're to follow Harry Potter into an uprising against the corrupted Ministry of Magic and their private army of Heliopaths. _

_At least, I think that's what happened. I was a little distracted, I must admit, because for some reason it was necessary for a Mummy, a Banshee and two Dementors to be present at our meeting._

_Perhaps I'll find out why later._

_In the coming weeks, were to start learning defensive spells behind the back of that Umbridge woman. If what the others were saying about Harry is true, then I have a lot to learn about him and from him. I'm glad that I can already call him a friend and I hope over time we become best friends!_

_I'm going to try and sleep now. It's been a busy weekend. I only just finished my homework!_

_Kind Regards,_

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

Due to the poor weather in the days that followed, Luna missed being able to escape the walls of the castle and sit under her favourite tree by the lake. She found herself in a small classroom on the ground floor during break instead, along with groups of gossiping students who had all distanced themselves from her standing over by the window.

Luna was staring out of it, towards the edge of the lake, which she could just make out through the rain, when Daphne Greengrass struggled free of the cluster of students and wandered over to her.

'Hi Luna,' she said, once she'd leaned against the wall next to the window.

'Oh hello,' Luna said vaguely, looking up blankly at Daphne. 'Unfortunate day, isn't it?'

Daphne smirked. 'Indeed,' she said in agreement, 'what are you looking at?'

'My favourite place at Hogwarts,' said Luna cheerfully, looking back out the window, 'the beech tree, down by the edge of the lake.'

'I love that tree,' Daphne said elatedly, shifting sideways to look out the window towards it also.

There were some muffled giggles from across the room. Luna turned to see that a few sets of eyes were watching them and laughing at the fact that Daphne had joined the weirdo at the window.

'Are you sure you want to be seen with me?' Luna asked sceptically, glancing sideways.

'Of course,' Daphne said, a small smile etched on her face, 'why wouldn't I?'

'Because people think I'm _Loony_,' Luna said truthfully, peering at the students across from them out the corner of her eye, 'and now they'll think the same about you.'

'Let them think what they want,' Daphne said harshly, not bothering to look, 'I like being with you, Luna. It's peaceful. And you make me laugh.'

'Because I'm strange?' Luna asked inquisitively, looking confused.

'No,' Daphne said with a shake of her head. 'Because you're funny. Isn't it true that you once brought shampoo to a Potions class and presented it to Professor Snape?'

'Yes,' Luna said blinking, 'is that funny?'

'Absolutely,' Daphne said, and she began giggling again at the thought.

'Oh— good,' Luna said, turning to stare back out of the window.

Luna didn't correct Daphne. In truth, Luna had been concerned with how greasy Professor Snape's hair had become and was hoping, for the sake of others, he fixed it. But she kept her silence, and after a few minutes, someone else emerged from the group of students and wandered over.

'What's going on here?'

Luna and Daphne turned around to find Ginny Weasley standing there with her arms crossed.

'Hello Ginny,' Luna said sweetly, as the other two girls glared at each other.

'Is this one bothering you, Luna?' Ginny asked, pointing a judgemental finger at the Slytherin.

'Oh, I'm sorry, you two aren't acquainted,' Luna said, horrified at herself for being so rude. 'Daphne, this is my friend Ginny. Ginny, this is my other friend, Daphne.'

The girls did not shake hands.

'You're in Malfoy's crew,' Ginny said with a huff, narrowing her eyes.

'I am not in his crew,' Daphne said defensively through clenched teeth. 'I am in Slytherin, and in his year level, but that's all. I have nothing to do with him.'

'Is that so?' Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

'Yes,' Daphne said proudly. 'Also, I don't like you insinuating that I would be a bother to Luna. We're friends!'

'I have a hard time believing a Slytherin could be _just _friends with Luna without a hidden agenda,' Ginny said, turning her back on Daphne. 'Luna, I actually wanted to have a private word—'

'Forget you then, I'll just go,' Daphne said bitterly, fastening the catch on her bag, 'bye Luna.'

'Okay, bye!' Luna said brightly, slightly oblivious to the tension growing between her two friends.

Ginny watched Daphne go with venomous eyes. She waited until she was sure the Slytherin had pushed her way through the groups of students and exited out of the classroom, before turning to Luna.

'You're not really friends with her, are you Luna?' Ginny asked curiously.

'Oh, yes,' Luna said nodding without hesitation. 'She's nice to me. She helped me get some of my possessions back last year, just like you did!'

Ginny made a face but didn't follow it up.

'Anyway, I come bearing news,' Ginny said, pausing to ensure no one could overhear them. 'Harry's found a place for our first meeting. It's tonight, at eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Do you know it?'

'Ooh,' Luna's face lit up with joy, 'I love that one! I always stop and watch them fight. They put on such a good performance.'

'Okay,' Ginny said, the sides of her mouth twitching. 'So, I'll see you then, yes?'

Luna half-nodded.

She was now staring into space, picturing the tapestry, and it was like she forgot that Ginny was there. By the time the bell for the start of next class rang, and brought Luna out of her trance, she looked around and found herself alone in the classroom. She frowned, glanced one more time out of the foggy window towards the lake, and then made her way to Transfiguration.

* * *

_10__th__ October 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I had the most fun last night. It was the first meeting of our anti-Ministry club, and we started with basic defensive spells. I wish we could have started with something a bit more interesting, like defending against Dabberlimps. Regardless, I was impressed at how well it went, Harry is very nice, and his teaching skills are very polite._

_I'm so glad to be able to call him my friend!_

_We voted him as our leader, and rightly so, there isn't anyone else in the school (except for maybe Ginny and Daphne) that I'd trust to sit the right way on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, let alone lead our group. I can't wait for next week's meeting, hopefully we do move on to the next thing fairly quickly, and I will make sure to practice Expelliarmus in the meantime._

_Also, in the meantime, I finally started working on my Lion Hat idea I had for the first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I'm still waiting on more materials to come in the post before it takes shape, but I can almost guarantee that I'll be the hit of the school when it's finally ready to sit upon my head!_

_I can't wait!_

_Kindest of Regards,_

_Luna Lovegood_


	3. November 1995

Chapter Three – November 1995

* * *

'Hi Luna. Is that meant to be a Lion?'

It was late on Friday night. The Ravenclaw common room had all but emptied in anticipation of tomorrow's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Luna looked up from her isolated seat in the corner by one of the arched windows, the passion project in front of her was nearly complete, and Cho Chang had wandered over curiously on her way up to bed to determine what the girl was making.

'Hi,' Luna said brightly, 'yes, it's my Gryffindor Lion Hat. Do you like it?'

'It's rather inappropriate, don't you think?' Cho asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. 'You're in Ravenclaw, remember?'

'Yes, but I'm supporting Gryffindor tomorrow,' Luna said slowly, trying to explain, 'aren't you?'

Cho sighed. 'Of course,' she said shrugging, 'when the other choice is Slytherin, it's no contest. But we're only supposed to clap politely, not be the loudest one there.'

Luna looked back down at her hat. 'Harry Potter is my friend,' she said, which on its own and out of context would have been weird, but she followed it up by saying, 'he's playing Quidditch tomorrow and I fully intend to support him by _being _the loudest one there.'

She looked up at Cho who now had a small smile on her face. 'That's sweet,' she said kindly.

'You like Harry, don't you?' Luna asked bluntly, forgetting to put her filter on again.

'We're friends,' Cho said nodding, surveying the younger blonde.

'I've seen you staring at him in our DA meetings,' Luna said boldly, fiddling with the side of her Lion Hat.

Cho raised her eyebrow and laughed nervously. 'Luna,' she said in amusement, 'what are you saying?'

Luna continued to look down at her hat. 'I've seen him staring at you too' she said coolly, 'he likes you.'

'Luna, I really don't think—'

'What's that?' Luna asked curiously, pointing to the front of Cho's robes, to which a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold T was pinned.

Cho blinked and looked down. 'It's a Tutshill Tornados badge,' she said, and when Luna raised her eyebrows, said, 'they play in the British Quidditch League.'

'Oh, yes,' Luna said blankly, 'I thought I recognised that symbol. That's the team that's cheating—'

'They aren't cheating,' Cho said defensively, gawping at her.

'They are,' Luna assured her, 'the Manager has been linked to reports of blackmail, illegal broom-tampering, and torture—'

'If you're talking about what was published in _The Quibbler,' _Cho said, crossing her arms, 'I've already told you, none of that is true, and your father should think about retracting the story.'

'My dad wouldn't have published it if he didn't think it was true,' Luna said seriously, 'he believes there is solid evidence—'

'Good night, Luna,' Cho said, and before Luna could open her mouth again, Cho had turned on her heel and disappeared up to her dormitory.

* * *

_2__nd__ November 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_Weasley is our King!_

_Sorry, I've had that song stuck in my head for about twenty-four hours now and it won't go away. You've got to give it to the Slytherins, sometimes they can think up the catchiest of songs. I still find myself mumbling the "Loony Luna" one that they made up for me in my first year here. I never thanked them for that, now that I think about it, I probably should._

_They could use cheering up right about now the Slytherins. They lost the Quidditch match yesterday, thanks to Harry Potter! He's really a great flyer. He stole the Golden Snitch from right under Malfoy's nose! It's no wonder they've banned him from playing again, it's pretty unfair for a Hogwarts student to be that good when the rest are so average._

_I'm pleased to report my Gryffindor Lion Hat was a huge success! _

_People were making comments about it all day, even when they didn't know I could hear them. And imagine my surprise when Professor Dumbledore went passed and he complimented that it suited my eyes!_

_I had already thought about it, but the Headmaster made up my mind, I'm going to build an Eagle for when Ravenclaw play their first match!_

_In fact, I'm going to go order the materials now._

_Yours,_

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid's return to Hogwarts in early November was a mixed bag of reactions from students. Some were actually happy to see him. There were others asking where he'd been since the start of term and questioning the decision of letting him take over from Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had thus far done an excellent job.

Luna, on the other hand, didn't even notice the half-giant's reappearance at the staff table at breakfast on Monday. It was a great surprise to her when she wandered down the slopes for Care of Magical Creatures, expecting to continue their work on Unicorns, when she found Hagrid there instead.

'Hi Hagrid!' Luna said brightly, being one of the first students to arrive.

'Hello Luna,' Hagrid said happily, the smile beneath his beard went unnoticed. 'Had a good summer?'

'Yes, thanks,' Luna said, as she looked around randomly. 'Where's Professor Grubbly-Plank?'

Luna didn't dislike Hagrid, but she believed that he was a poor teacher, and that his lessons were often dangerous. In the short two months that Professor Grubbly-Plank had been teaching them, it had been nothing but the opposite, and along with her fellow Ravenclaws, Luna had started to enjoy the class again.

Hagrid blinked at her. 'Gone,' he said firmly. 'I'm back now. So, I'll be teachin' from now on.'

'Oh, that's a shame, she was a good teacher,' Luna said bluntly, not seeing the expression on Hagrid's face as she looked down and spotted a bunch of crates at their feet. 'Are those Nifflers?'

In the crates were a number of creatures with long snouts similar to that of a platypus. They all had coats of black, fluffy fur and their front paws were flat, like spades, and a couple of them stood up in their crates to stare at Luna curiously.

'Yup,' he said once he'd recovered from her words. He bounced on his toes as other students began to turn up. 'I hope yer up for a bit o' fun today.'

'Are they South American Nifflers?' Luna asked curiously, looking up at Hagrid. 'They're meant to be really rare.'

Hagrid gawped at Luna and shook his head. 'No,' Hagrid said, blinking. 'Nifflers are only found in Britain.'

'That's not true,' Luna said, defying her teacher. 'British Nifflers have black fur, but look, these Nifflers have charcoal fur, and are clearly from South America.'

Hagrid ignored her as the rest of the class finally showed up. Ravenclaw shared Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff, so because there was never any drama between the two houses, the students got on well with each other and their work. They were all tasked with picking a Niffler and the one that found the most gold coins Hagrid had buried in his pumpkin patch got a prize.

Luna had already picked one up and it was sniffing her dirty-blonde hair affectionately. She giggled and scratch behind the creature's ear until it was time to release them into the earth and hunt for the gold. Her Niffler wasn't very good at it, by the time Hagrid announced that all the gold had been found, Luna only had a small handful.

One of the Hufflepuff boys had the most gold and Hagrid just gave him some Honeydukes chocolate, which turned out to be the prize, and far less exciting than everyone was hoping for.

The bell for the end of class rang, and Luna had to say farewell to the little creature that she had fallen for in a matter of minutes. As the rest of the class dispersed and headed up to the castle for lunch, Luna, who didn't feel very hungry, took a walk around the lake instead.

She eventually found a nice and smooth rock that she could use as a seat. With a lot of thoughts suddenly on her mind, she sat down, pulled out her diary and began to write.

* * *

_3__rd__ November 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_Hagrid returned to Hogwarts as our Care of Magical Creatures today, and for his first class, he had us learning about Nifflers. I fell in love with mine immediately, it was so adorable and affectionate, even if it didn't collect the most coins. I want one now, and I will call it Jacob, just because I like the name for some reason._

_I don't know where Hagrid has been for the first two months of school term, but he has clearly returned with crates full of South American Nifflers, who are incredibly rare and cost quite a lot of Galleons. I think the Ministry would be very interested to know where he got them from._

_In other news, I was finally successful in performing the Impediment Jinx last week! The DA is really helping me, and at the same time, frightening me. I have no idea how Harry Potter knows all these spells and jinxes that I don't and he's only a year ahead of me._

_Harry's a really great teacher too. Patient, especially with Neville Longbottom, who I adore greatly and with whom I now always have as partner during the meetings. He, like me, is improving so much, that all I want to do at the end of every lesson is to hug him!_

_And I keep telling him, he needs to stop going back for seconds every dinner time, but that's his decision._

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm not going to be writing to you again for a few weeks. I need to concentrate on my homework, the DA meetings and I still have Christmas shopping to do!_

_Forever Yours,_

_Luna Lovegood_

_P.S. Weasley is our King_


	4. December 1995

Chapter Four – December 1995

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching.

This was the first year since her time started at Hogwarts that Luna was going to miss people when she went home. Thanks to Dumbledore's Army, there were actually students who would go out of their way to say hello to her in the corridors between classes, instead of the rest of the school, who would cross entire courtyards just to avoid her.

It was rather like having friends, except they couldn't discuss the details of the meetings in public, in case someone they didn't want overhearing them, overheard them. So, there was a lot of skirting around the truth and as a result, Luna was often left confused about what was being said:

'Hi Luna! How's your Defence Against the Dark Arts study going? Ready for the next class? Fourth-years have Professor Umbridge on Wednesdays, right?'

'Oh, no, I have her class on Thursdays,' Luna said, correcting Ernie Macmillan, who smirked back at her in amusement as he walked away.

Luna also spent less time studying alone than ever before. Instead of seeking solace in the grounds, especially now that everything was snowed over, she took part in the study sessions held on the weekends in the Great Hall. The four long tables, usually separated by their houses, did not abide by such rules whilst students studied.

Neville Longbottom had taken to sitting next to her on these days, they were sometimes joined by other DA members like Ginny Weasley or the Creevey brothers. But today, it was just them, and they were distracted by the sight of some teachers and Prefects supervising students putting up Christmas decorations.

Hagrid had already hauled in the usual twelve Christmas trees; Professor Flitwick had just finished levitating them onto the pedestals around the hall; and the students volunteering to decorate them were all split into groups and put to work.

'Are you staying at Hogwarts or going home for Christmas?' Luna asked curiously, she was watching in amusement as Ron Weasley, being one of the Prefects supervising, was struggling with Peeves, who kept trying to strangle him as he put up tinsel.

'Gran wants me home this year,' Neville said automatically, 'it's been a couple of years since we've had Christmas dinner with Auntie Enid and Uncle Algie.'

'That sounds like fun,' she said, turning her attention back to her Herbology homework.

Neville sighed. 'My Aunt and Uncle argue a lot, but I guess it could be worse,' he said, looking up towards the front of the Great Hall. 'Hogwarts isn't going to be a nice place to spend at Christmas this year.'

Luna followed her friends gaze to the front where Professor Umbridge sat, in a toad-like position, watching sternly over the students studying.

'Still,' Neville went on, trying to look on the bright side, 'I am going to miss the DA, and our little studying sessions together, of course.'

Luna smiled. 'Me too!' she said sadly. 'At least there's something to look forward too when we get back!'

Neville nodded. They watched the decorating of the Christmas trees in silence for a moment, before Neville looked down at the essay that Luna was writing on Gillyweed and frowned.

'Luna,' he said, a small smirk etched on the corner of his mouth.

'Yes?' she asked curiously, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

'Gillyweed is not related to the Tibetan Turnip,' he said with a laugh, pointing to a paragraph that Luna had just spent thirty minutes writing in complex details, outlining the origins of both and how they were clearly linked.

'Yes, it is,' Luna said defensively.

'I'm not even sure the Tibetan Turnip is a magical plant,' Neville scrunched up his face and started flipping through _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ which he had lent to Luna for her essay.

'Yes, it is,' Luna said, repeating herself and rolling her eyes. 'My dad's seen them.'

'Even if it was,' Neville said, he was so familiar with Luna's oddities by now, that he allowed himself to be flexible, 'how're they even linked? Gillyweed is native to the Mediterranean Sea, which is nowhere near Tibet.'

'They're both fertilised by Dabberblimps,' Luna said firmly, as if that settled it.

'What are—?' Neville stopped. He looked sideways at Luna, who was staring at him unblinkingly with raised eyebrows. He could ask what Dabberblimps were, but he probably didn't want to know, so he just shook his head. 'Never mind.'

He slid _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ back to her and returned to his own homework.

* * *

_10__th__ December 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I must first apologise for how long it's been between entries. I have been terribly busy, as I knew I would be, and this is the first Sunday in weeks that I've had to myself. There's only a couple of weeks left until Christmas, I find myself on top of my homework, and I shouldn't think there would be much more handed out before the holidays._

_Because of this fact, yesterday I was able to join those old enough in Hogsmeade, which was to be the final visit until the new year. I went shopping for presents for all of my new friends in Dumbledore's Army! I used a lot of the money I'd saved working with daddy over the summer, but it was worth it, simply for the fun I had buying things from all of the different shops there!_

_I'm sure it'll be even more worth it, when I get to see the faces of the friends, I'll be giving my presents too. I'll be sure to report back with how it goes, I'm confident everyone will be pleased with what I've bought for them._

_However, I wanted Harry Potter's present to be extra special. So I'm going to give him something I made. I really hope he likes it._

_Looking forward to our next conversation,_

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

'That's it for this lesson,' Harry said, he stood at the front in the Room of Requirement and was addressing the members of the DA.

They had just spent the past hour practicing the Impediment Jinx and it had gone relatively smoothly.

'I think we should be able to meet one more time before Christmas,' Harry said smiling at them all, 'I can't say for certain of course,' (there was an audible groan of despair), 'but Hermione and I will try to think up a date that's free for everyone next week.'

Harry looked sideways at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

'But otherwise, keep practicing those wrist movements,' Harry went on, making the motion with his own hand, 'and great, great work!'

There was a small round of applause. Then, just when it looked like they were all about to collect their bags and disperse, Luna put her hand up in the air and got the attention of not just Harry, but of everyone.

'Yes Luna?' Harry asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

'Are you sure there'll be one more lesson?' she asked, keeping her hand raised.

Everyone laughed. 'Listen, I know you're all excited about these meetings and I appreciate that,' Harry said, also chuckling, 'it's just, juggling everyone's responsibilities like homework, Prefect duties, Quidditch— there's no guarantee we can find another night that's free.'

'Oh, well, it's just,' Luna kept her arm in the air whilst she was talking, 'I bought everyone Christmas presents and I was wondering if I should hand them out now or next week?'

There was a murmur of excitement that spread through the room. Luna didn't put her hand down, she kept staring blankly at Harry, who looked quite shocked at this piece of news.

'You bought presents?' Harry asked in disbelief. 'For everybody?'

Luna smiled as she put her hand down. 'Yes.'

'Brilliant,' Fred said, he and George were rubbing their hands together expectantly.

'Wait a second, Luna,' Harry said, he looked somewhat concerned, 'buying that many presents must have cost a lot of Galleons—'

'Oh, that's quite all right,' she said brightly, smiling at Harry. 'I had some money saved and I wasn't doing anything with it.'

'Harry Potter, why are you trying to _ruin _Christmas?' Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes and giving him a vicious stare. 'Let Luna hand out the presents.'

Luna heaved her bag off her shoulders and unsnapped the clasps.

'Are all of them in there?' Ron asked, he was looking sourly at Luna's bag, as if expecting his present to be a handful of cat litter.

'Yes,' Luna said happily, not noting his disappointment, and reaching into her bag, 'oh, and look, here's yours Harry.'

To everyone's amazement, Luna withdrew from the depths of her bag the very large Lion Hat that she'd worn during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry gawped at it as she presented it to him, he took it from her very slowly, before turning it in his hands to stare at it.

'Err… thanks,' Harry said, blinking down at the hat.

Luna beamed. She then began to pull more presents from her bag and started handing them out.

Ron was given an entirely edible Chess set; Hermione was handed a book called _Magical Conspiracy Theories_; Ginny was handed a fresh packet of Strawberry Sugar Quills; Cho got a Tutshill Tornados beanie; and Neville was surprised when she handed him a bright purple Turnip, that had a small label pinned to it with the words: _Tibetan Turnip_.

'How did you fit all of that in there?' Dean asked in amazement, as Luna rummaged around for more presents.

'Extension Charm,' she said brightly with a shrug. 'My father taught it to me, when we would deliver copies of _The Quibbler _in large numbers.'

The rest of her presents, however, were a little less well thought out. Fred, George and Lee were all passed muggle joke products; Dean got a sky-blue and maroon scarf; Lavender, Parvati and Padma each got a coupon for a free drink at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop; Katie, Alicia and Angelina were all handed a small figure of a Quidditch player from the Hollyhead Harpies; and Colin and Dennis got a collection of Hogsmeade postcards.

The rest were given an assortment of Honeydukes sweets: Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Liquorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties.

However, despite this, no one seemed to complain about the presents. Luna thought Hermione Granger gave her the longest look after handing out her present, but otherwise they all kept thanking her again and again as they disbanded for the night.

* * *

_23__rd__ December 1995_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I'm on the train ride home for the holidays now._

_The euphoria I've gone through over the past week, after handing out presents to my friends in Dumbledore's Army, is beginning to wear off a little. I've never had such positive feedback after handing out presents to people in all my life. Everyone seems to have enjoyed what I got them, with the exception of Hermione Granger, who seemed reluctant to tell me what I already know._

_Hermione's parents, I learned, are dentists. Apparently, dentists are muggle healers who look after your teeth and gum disease; well, naturally all I can think of is the Rotfang Conspiracy, and that her whole family must be in on it. I haven't been able to link any of the Aurors in the Ministry of Magic to Hermione yet, but I had hoped, by giving her that book, she might let slip something._

_I'll try again in the new year._

_The only regret I have of leaving Hogwarts, was not being able to find Harry Potter and say Merry Christmas to him. He must have taken the Knight Bus home with the Weasley's, because I couldn't find any of them either and Ginny had said something about giving me a present._

_I'm not worried. I'll see them all again soon._

_Okay we're pulling into Kings Cross Station now. I won't be writing again until after the holidays._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Luna Lovegood_


	5. January 1996

Chapter Five – January 1996

* * *

Luna had never wanted Christmas to be over more than she did that year. Her pending excitement, in returning to Hogwarts, was something she had never experienced before. It was so nice to be back in her dormitory, but she was almost too excited, the Sunday night before term restarted, she didn't get a lot of sleep. All she could think about was when the next DA meeting was due to take place, and so the first thing she did on Monday morning was to seek out Harry Potter and ask him.

'I'll let you know,' Harry said under his breath to Luna in a corridor bustling with students, Ron and Hermione were at his side, 'but I can't do it tonight, I have— err, Remedial Potions—'

'Oh, okay, I understand,' Luna said, nodding. 'Potion Making is very hard, isn't it? I often find myself unable to brew what Professor Snape asks of us in class, but then again, perhaps if he showered more often and shampooed his hair, I might be able to concentrate better—'

A noise that sounded rather like a snort came from Harry's left. Luna's eyes darted to Ron, who was half-covering his face with his hand and attempting to hide behind Hermione.

'It's not a laughing matter,' Luna said, narrowing her eyes at the redhead, 'I consider hygiene to be very important.'

'Luna,' Ron said through fits of laughter, 'please tell me the rumour that you presented Snape with shampoo is real.'

She gave Ron a look and then returned her focus back to Harry.

'How was your Christmas?' she asked him, a curious smile spread across her face.

'It was—' he looked sideways at Hermione, whose eyes flashed at him, and he hesitated, 'okay, I guess. How was yours?'

'It was average,' Luna said truthfully, 'all I kept thinking, was that I couldn't wait to come back here, and continue with our meetings—'

'Keep your voice down,' Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. 'We don't want _her _to find out about it.'

'Who?' Luna asked dolefully. 'I don't think Celestina Warbeck would care about our meetings.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in equal confusion. For a split second, it looked like Hermione was about to open her mouth and go on a rant, when the bell for the start of class rang out.

'I'd better go,' Luna said, waving at them as she skipped off, oblivious to the fact that she was leaving them in a wake of confusion.

* * *

_9__th__ January 1996_

_Dearest Diary,_

_It hasn't exactly been the day back at Hogwarts I had pictured in my mind. A date for the next DA meeting has yet to be set, I lost another pair of my beloved yellow shoes and I found out Harry Potter is in Remedial Potions. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I myself struggle sometimes with even the simplest of Potion Making, but then, who doesn't when you're constantly under the watchful nose of Professor Snape._

_Also, as a side note, for some reason I appear to have one of Celestina Warbeck's songs stuck in my head, and I've been singing it under my breath all day. Don't you just hate that? _

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

The next morning, a mass breakout at Azkaban was reported in all the papers, and soon that was all the students could talk about. Everywhere you went, rumours were spreading about convicts being spotted in Hogsmeade, that they were hiding in the Shrieking Shack and that they would soon break into Hogwarts, just as Sirius Black had done two years ago.

Luna ignored the gossip. She knew it to be rubbish. Sirius Black wasn't in Hogsmeade with Death Eaters, she was quite certain that at that very moment, he was touring Ireland with the popular singing group _The Hobgoblins_ and his real name was Stubby Boardman.

However, the seriousness of the breakout was realised by Luna that afternoon, on her way up to Divination after lunch and she stumbled upon Neville Longbottom standing alone on the fourth floor. He was staring out of a window, a horrified, wide-eyed look etched across his pale face, like he'd just been petrified and couldn't move.

'Neville?' she asked curiously as she approached, making him start. 'What are you looking at?'

For a moment, Neville didn't move. 'Oh,' he said after a pause, swallowing hard, 'hi— err, Luna.'

Luna peeked over Neville's shoulder out the window, but there were no movements in the grounds below, or beyond the tree line of the Forbidden Forest.

'Is everything all right?' she asked with raised eyebrows.

Neville sighed and then handed her a newspaper clipping that had been clutched in his hand. It was a picture of one of the Death Eater's that had escaped Azkaban. Luna frowned down at the dark haired, unkept looking Witch snarling up at her, and read the caption: _Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom_.

'Oh,' Luna said quietly, rereading the caption several times to make sure she understood it right. 'I'm really sorry, Neville. Are they your parents?'

Neville nodded.

'Are they dead?' Luna asked carelessly, Neville closed his eyes and shook his head.

'No,' he said with a hiccough, 'they're insane. They're at St Mungo's, I visit them with Gran sometimes, but— they don't recognise me.'

Luna blinked. She was unsure how to react. After a moment, sensing his pain, she reached for his arm and rubbed it slightly.

'I'm sorry, Neville,' she said, as he turned his round face to look at her.

'It's okay,' he said honestly, 'I'm proud of them, you know?'

'I know,' Luna smiled faintly at him and he returned it.

The bell for the start of class rang out, making both of them jump.

'We should get to class,' Neville said, and when Luna nodded in agreement, they went their separate ways.

* * *

_13__th__ January 1996_

_Dearest Diary,_

_Along with Celestina Warbeck songs, there's something I haven't been able to get out of my head these past few days. Neville Longbottom's face when he found out the person who tortured his parents had been set free. I had no idea that was how he came to live with his Grandmother, I never asked, but I wish I had now, I feel the need to hug him every time I see him._

_I know what it's like to lose a parent, but at least I have dad. It's unimaginable to have lost both, at least on an intellectual level, and he can never have that back, no matter how awesome his Grandmother is to him. And if anything, this makes his progress in the DA meetings even more commendable, and spurs me on to help him even more, if that was possible._

_First thing tomorrow morning I'm finding Neville and hugging him._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_


End file.
